Electrified vehicles, such as hybrid, plug-in hybrid, and battery electric vehicles use an electric machine powered by a traction battery to drive the vehicle powertrain. Charging and discharging of the battery results in electrochemical processes that affect the charge available to power the vehicle and may vary with ambient and operating conditions such as battery state of charge (SOC), temperature, battery cell balance, and charging/discharging rate or current, for example. In lithium-ion (Li-ion) batteries, metallic lithium may be deposited on the negative electrodes of battery cells under some operating conditions, which may degrade battery capacity and charge availability and can lead to internal short circuits. Batteries are particularly susceptible to this process, referred to as lithium plating, under low operating temperature and high charging currents, although lithium plating may occur under other ambient and operating conditions.